


Fire Flower

by telluric_cry (perihadion)



Series: Floriography [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Chairith, F/M, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perihadion/pseuds/telluric_cry
Summary: Takes place assuming that the team make it to the Gold Saucer this time around: Cloud is exhausted from battling for the keystone and just wants to sleep but Aerith has other plans — involving a chair, a ribbon, and a particular dress.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Series: Floriography [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744786
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98
Collections: Umbrella & Nailbat | Member Stories





	Fire Flower

Cloud was tired — not just tired, exhausted. He had given his all in the arena. He had been carrying a few injuries going in; now it felt as if every part of his body ached in some way or another. There was also the deeper ache in his mind which seemed to grow more prominent with every passing day, and every revelation. He had tried to explain the situation regarding Sephiroth to the others as best he could but in doing so had realised that even he had far more questions than answers.

Then there was Aerith, who had felt distant and quiet since their stay in Cosmo Canyon. She had left the meeting early. Cloud had thought about following her to her room to talk to her but she seemed to want to be alone when the subject of her heritage weighed on her and he supposed she would want to collect her thoughts about their pending departure for the Temple of the Ancients.

Still, he missed her.

He missed their stolen glances, touches, kisses.

He looked down into the drink he had been nursing. He had to admit that nobody made a cocktail quite like Tifa, and the overpriced drinks at the Gold Saucer did nothing for him. He pushed it away from himself, getting up from the bar. He threw a few gil down on the counter and shouldered his sword without flinching although the action sent shooting pain like a cascade of sparks down his arm.

It was time for bed, if not for sleep — which had always been elusive, but lately seemed to recede from him like the tide every time he grasped for it.

When he reached the door to his room at the hotel he paused. There was someone inside. He lifted his right hand over his head to grab the handle of his sword as he opened the door with his left.

His hand fell to his side, forgotten.

It was Aerith, illuminated by the moonlight streaming in through the window. Her back was to him, so he saw that her hair was curled and dotted through with red flowers, and she was wearing a dress he had never expected to see again — which hugged her tight to her waist and then cascaded to the floor in red waves. It shifted a little as she turned to look over her shoulder at him, features highlighted by the cold light. She smiled when she saw him. “Hi,” she said.

Cloud felt at the same time as if every care and ache had been lifted from him and as if he were transfixed in the moment, unable to move. Aerith laughed, and her dress ruffled as she walked over to him and leant over to peer up into his face. “You okay?”

From this angle he could see just a flash of the black lace lingerie she was wearing under the dress. His mouth fell open as he nodded. He could feel that his body was making its appreciation known. Aerith took his hand and led him into the room, propping his sword against the wall. Then she took both of his hands, turned him around, and pushed him down into one of the chairs.

He looked up at her, lit up by the moon. She gave him a coy smile and a little of her hair fell across her face as she straddled him. “Hi again,” she breathed as she leaned forward to kiss him, biting down a little on his lower lip. His hands found her hips to pull her closer to him, but she pulled away, pushing them off her.

“I’m not allowed to touch?” he said. She shook her head, smiling at his pout as she leaned forward to press a kiss to his jaw.

“Can’t have you messing up this dress,” she said, as she let his hands fall. “It was very expensive, you know.”

“I know,” he said, groaning as her lips found his earlobe. “I worked very hard to get it.”

Aerith pulled back again with a wicked smile, pulling the long, pink ribbon from her hair. “So let me show you how much I appreciate it,” she whispered, as she leaned forward to tie his hands behind his back. The action pressed her breasts up against his chest, and he shifted against her, seeking friction against his erection.

“Be patient,” Aerith said, in a tone which suggested she was well aware he could tear his hands free of the ribbon and carry her over to the bed but that it would be worth his while not to. “Let me take care of you.”

“You’re killing me,” he said, closing his eyes as she pulled the collar of his shirt down to press kisses along his collarbone, hips grinding rhythmically against him.

“Now, where have I heard that before?” she laughed into his neck, sending shivers down his spine. He pushed against her, eliciting a sigh from her at the contact which only made him ache for her more.

She slid from his lap and kicked his knees apart to create room for her to kneel between his legs. “So many belts,” she said, looking up at him with teasing eyes as she worked at the buckles and unclasped his suspenders.

There was nothing Cloud would not have given, nothing he would not have risked, to be able to put his hands in her hair — nothing except her disappointment in him. But it took all his will when she pulled his cock from his trousers and pressed her thumb to it not to break the ribbon. He clenched his fists as she closed her eyes and licked him, agonisingly slowly, from the base to the tip.

“You worked so hard in the arena today,” she said.

“You watched?” he said with a gasp, as she pushed her hands under his sweater to run her fingernails lightly over his skin.

“Of course,” she said. Then, with mock hurt, “You didn’t hear me cheering for you?”

“I was trying to —” he started, but was interrupted by a groan as she took him in her mouth and pressed her tongue to the underside of his cock. “Focus.”

She made an ‘mhm’ noise, sending delicious vibration through him. He pressed his eyes closed as she teased him with her mouth and her tongue, moving almost unbearably slowly as he fought not to buck up into her. At the top of a stroke she pulled her mouth from him and, closing her eyes, nuzzled her cheek sweetly against his cock. She pressed a chaste kiss to the tip and then, bracing herself agains his thighs, stood before him again.

“Aerith,” he said — half worship, half plea. She held her skirts to the side as she slid into his lap again, rubbing against him. He realised she was wearing no underwear and his head tipped back in supplication. She leaned forward and pressed kisses to his throat as she rubbed herself up and down his erection. “ _Aerith_ ,” he said again, more insistently this time.

“You feel so good, Cloud,” she said, grinding hard against him and pressing a needy kiss against his mouth as she finally — blissfully — sank onto him.

She remained still like that for what felt like an eternity. Cloud opened his eyes and looked at her to find her staring at him intently. “Aerith?” he asked.

“I’ve been searching for you,” she said, so quietly he could barely hear it. Somewhere in the distance he was aware of the bang and crackle of fireworks which were a nightly event at the Gold Saucer.

_Searching for me?_

She fell against him, pressing her face into his neck. “I think I’ve found you,” she said.

Only half-realising he had torn the ribbon holding his arms together, Cloud raised his hands to press them against her back, holding her tight in his embrace. She raised no objection, just leaning back to look at him, her eyes shining so bright they seemed to reflect the whole universe. The moment seemed to extend forever, and Cloud felt that he could stay like this for the rest of his life — just turn into a statue, forever joined to her like this.

Then she started to move, deliciously shattering reality. She rocked against him slowly at first, as he gripped her as tight as he could against him, hands flat against her back. She took his right hand and placed it on her ass, apparently not caring any more if he ruined her dress, as she ground harder against him, head tipped back and eyes closed. He pushed up against her in the way he knew she liked as he pressed his mouth to her neck, kissing and licking. Behind her back, he fumbled with his gloves to pull them off, and then he pushed his right hand under her skirts to find her clit.

“Cloud,” she said, grinding desperately against him as he teased her with his fingers and surged up into her — his thighs no longer tired or sore. She kissed him desperately as she shuddered against him, Cloud fucked up into her through her orgasm and after just a few strokes he saw fireworks exploding behind his eyes and his ears rang as he spilled into her.

Aerith collapsed against him, panting for breath, and his hand traced patterns up and down her spine before finally, finally, running his fingers through her hair.

“I’m sorry I’ve been distant,” she said, peppering chaste kisses along his jaw.

Cloud put his hands underneath her to lift her as he stood. He looked up at her, her hair cascading around them, flowers falling out of it and all around them.

“You’re more than forgiven,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/theoceanblooms) or [tumblr](http://spectroscopes.tumblr.com)! If you really liked this fic, it would be lovely if you could [reblog](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/616958837583446016/KJrrqIYS) on tumblr.
> 
> Also, please check out [the Cloud/Aerith discord server](https://discord.gg/3PdRDER)!


End file.
